Right Next To You
by XXJaSpEr4EvErXX
Summary: Bella knew she was in the supernatural word and that the day of the battle would appear apon eveything she loved. She doesnt know that she could help them survive unntil two loved ones help her find her inner Bella. Get on this awesome ride of supernatral
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: Fire and Ice**_

_Some say the would end in fire,_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire,_

_I hold with those who favor fire. _

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I knew enough of hate,_

_To say that for destruction ice _

_Is also great,_

_And would suffice._

Robert Frost

**PEFACE**

All of our foul attempts at subterfuge had been in vain. With all the ice within my heart, I watched as the one I loved start to prepare to keep my life in check and defend it. his concentration made him betrayed out of any doubt. Right now his family was fighting for their lives as he was fighting for ours. Wild eyes black and full of fury and thirst waiting for my death to come closer. But far, far away throughout the wild forest and in the ice cold air a wolf howled.

**Bella…**

Paul was staring straight at the hot dog in Jake's hand like that was the only thing he wanted that was on earth. His stomach didn't growl but I had been around the wolves long enough to realize that they show a lot of signs in being hungry.

"You gonna eat that hot dog?" Paul finally asked Jake. Just like I said his eye locked on the exact thing Jake had attached to the stick he used to roast the hot dogs with over the fire. Jake leaned onto my knees and sighed sadly. "I think. I mean, I could finish it but I knew I won't enjoy any part of it."

Through the fact that that Paul ate as much as Jake didn't mean a thing because Paul balled up his fist a glowered at Jake.

"I was kidding Paul. Sheesh! Here." Jake said while chuckling and giving Paul the now fully cooked hot dog and Paul took it greatfully while stuffing it into his mouth making me gag. I never got why they did that but it their _thing_…

"Thanks man!" Paul said happily. I rolled my eyes and I guess he saw so he stared at me non-stop until I stuck my tongue out. He began to laugh really hard and he fell backwards making everyone else laugh.

After we all calmed down all of the elders calmed down and we all got comfortable and were ready to listen legends that were very interesting.

"The Quileute's have been from small people in the beginning. And we are small people still, we lived together, and have disappeared. This was because there has always been magic in our bloods. It wasn't really always the magic of shape-shifting….that came later. But first, we have Great Spirit warriors.

"In the begging, of the tribe settled in a harbor and became ship builders and skilled fishermen. But the tribe was very small and the harbor was rich with fish. Other natives covered out land and we were too small to cover it. We used our ships to escape a bigger tribe and we made it very far.

"Kaheleha wasn't really our first warrior in spirit, but we do not remember the stories that came long before him. We never knew who discovered his power or how it was controlled before. But he did use this magic to defend our land.

"Kaheleha took his spirit army and destroyed the intruders. This tribe had packs of big, furred dogs that they used to pull sleds in the frozen north. The dogs ran wild when the spirits released them."

Billy explaining all about these tribes made me feel as though they were even more important than the Cullen's. Everything about them seemed so very interesting. I was a little envious of Leah because she could turn into something that was immortal and powerful. But Billy said something that caught me off guard.

"A certain girl could change the lives of the wolves during her time of training for something big. She will fall in love with those of an immortal and a mortal. She loves the immortal but the mortal wins he heart over within everything in his power, and within that power she will soon become his imprint. But she will not be a human but much more. Her out come will always become a question but she will be strong enough to protect anything that's not in her way." When he was finished talking they were all looking at me. Especially Jake, he had glee filled tears in his eyes and he looked like he was dying to smile of happiness.

"That's not me! It can't be…" I said with a mystery in my voice. I couldn't be me. I was in love with only Edward…was I?

"Well…you are with a vamp plus you love Jake…and no one I weirder than you soo…yes it is you." Paul said matter-of-factly. I looked at him and my rage started to rise.

"NO ITS NOT!I LOVE EDWARD AND I ALWAYS WILL!" I shouted and with that the fire began to rise then burst. I looked at Jake and his face was pained I felt like I had made the biggest mistake of my life. I wanted to cry and I did I felt the tear some down my face and rain came stopping the fire. I turned but the raining got harder as I cried harder. I started to run away and I surprisingly just tripped once. I didn't take the truck. I wasn't really thinking about that. I was thinking about what was going on. The fire, feeling Jake's pain and crying making it rain. Were the legends true about me and Jake? After all of that I didn't really feel a change but I knew I felt the same way as Jacob. I didn't want to hurt him I was just confused. I really couldn't think any more because of the commotion so when I got inside I made no eye contact with my dad I just threw my self on the bed and went to sleep letting the dreams take over.

_**Dream: **_

_I opened my eyes and I saw my self in the same place where Edward left me. it was cold and I was alone. I stood up and saw a river. I walked over to it and I saw a wolf. It was white, brown, black, and had some gray in its fur. The eye color of the wolf's eyes were hazel and it was very beautiful. I looked behind me to see nothing but trees and leaves. I looked back into the water and saw the same wolf. I blinked and it did too. I smiled and the wolf smiled back. I covered my nose and the wolf cover it's muzzle. I looked down at my self and I was wearing an Indian dress like what Pocahontas was wearing. I looked behind me again and I had my hair braided into a braid and feathers were tied in it. _

_I looked at my skin and it was tanner than usual. I blinked and the view around me changed. I saw the Cullen's standing in certain places and the pack were standing the same way…separate. _

"_Bella." I heard Jake say. His eyes were a smoldering hazel, he wasn't really wearing anything but shorts that hung low and you could see his 'v' shaped torso. Leading down to a special place. I began to feel curious. _

"_Bella…Bella…Bella…Bella." I heard the rest of the pack say. They felt like they trusted me and wanted to tell me that I did belong with them. I felt the same way too but I didn't was to leave Edward. He was a…obsession. Nothing more but a mutant of my imagination. I felt my life brighten when I was with Jake literally. _

_Jake reached out to me with one hand and I did the same reaching for him. On the side lines I could see Edward with a sad and disappointed face. but I didn't ay attention him. The more I reached for Jake the more Edward faded and away but soon after he and the pack did too. I felt loss and confusion and I was left alone in the dark…_

"_JAKE! JAKE! PLEASE JAKE COME BACK JAKE!" I yelled. I kept yelling but he wouldn't come back but there was an echo of a far away voice calling my name. I looked around and stopped my screaming. _

"_Bella...Bella…Bella…wake up! you screaming Bells wake up please! It's just a dream!" I heard a voice say and the voice got closer and closer._

_**Waking up…**_

I felt two hot hands gently shaking my shoulders. I felt my heart beat pick up and my breathing followed. I opened my eyes quickly and jumped away from the arms that were shaking me and fell to the floor. I looked up and saw Jake. He looked tired, sad, and worried. The dark lines under his eyes were darker that what the used to be. I could see stress lines on his forehead and his muscles looked like they couldn't move.

"Jake." I gasped and I got up and ran toward him. I wrapped my arms around his waste and squeezed tightly. He stumbled back a little but regained his balance and softly hugged me back. I moved back and rubbed his check softly with one hand. He closed his eyes but didn't open them after fifteen minuets so I slapped his cheek.

"Ouch." Jake said and rubbed his cheek. He frowned and yawned. "Sorry about that…I'm just tired. I could leave now I just heard you screaming my name…I thought you need to be rescued."

"No Jake stay. You need the sleep any way." I said while pulling him towards my bed. He sat down and moaned. I told him to lift his arms and I slid off his shirt. Then he wanted to take off his shorts. I knew he liked sleeping naked at times. He never bothered to wear shoes. I turned out the light and climbed into bed along with Jake. I didn't mind him being naked. I really liked is body very much.

"Thanks Bells." Jake whispered and he kissed my neck be fore drifting of to sleep and I followed happily and had no dreams at all.

**6 hours later…**

I opened my eyes and the sky was a normal gray. I was still tired but with jogging pants and a large shirt on made it harder to sleep because of all of the sweat and heat from Jake. I slipped the shirt and jogging pants off. We are best friend so it doesn't really matter. I closed my eyes again and fell into a peace full sleep.

**2 hours later…**

_WAKE THE HELL UP! SOMETHING IS BURNING! _My instincts were telling me and I woke up smelling smoke and seeing it from under my door. I felt my panic rise and I hopped out of bed and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top. I threw them on and ran down the stair so fast I ended up down the stair within five seconds.

I looked at him and he was fully dressed and was making burnt EVERYTHING. Its imposable to miss how black the things were getting. The pancakes, waffles, toast, eggs, bacon, omelets…everything. I snuck up behind him and tapped his shoulder and he turned around and one he did I kissed his lips. I didn't mean to but my mind told me that it was just to thank him for trying to make breakfast. He didn't respond at first but then he turned fully towards me and wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled me tighter towards him.

I put my hands on his arms and squeezed. Wanting to remember the parts of his muscular body. I heard a gas bubble pop and it landed on his head. He hissed and cussed loudly. I moved back quickly and the fire raged up ward. I screamed and Jake kept using the oven mitt to slap the fire to calm it down. I took deep breaths and the fire died down. I turned off the stove and I cleaned all of the brunt food from the pans and toaster and oven.

"Bella…how did you do that?" Jake asked while sitting down and looking at me curiously. Shock was clear as day in his eyes and he was breathing heavily with sweat beads sprinkled on his forehead.

"What?" I asked. I knew what he was talking about. I didn't know what it was but now I think my emotions did that to the fire. I didn't know I was a little focused on it and when he stopped kissing me I got a little upset and the fire rose to the air like an exploding volcano.

"The fire Bella…how?" he asked. I shrugged. _Lie. _My mind told me and so I did. I told Jacob that the stove did that at times when the heat is higher than usual and that the grease was starting to pop under the fire causing it to fuel up.

"See? I didn't do anything." I lied. He accepted it willingly because he didn't get a word I was saying. Once we were done talking it made us the same thing that he made but much, much less burnt and black.

"Thanks Bells." Jake said while eating with his mouth full. I surprised no food was trickling down his chin and onto his shirt. He finished his food in fifteen minuets flat but had to go do some 'wolf things' he promised that he would come by to check on me but that didn't seem necessary. There was no stopping him though.

Once I was done eating I got on my computer and had gotten an E-mail from my mom.

**The E-mail: **

_Bella,_

_I'm coming to visit you in a few hours. There is easier transportation here now and I might even be here sooner than you think. I have something really important to tell you so please be patient and wait for me at home. I love you._

_Mom_

_P.S. Say 'hi' to Charlie for me!_

**End of Message…**

What did she need to talk to me about? Is she pregnant? Did Phil get hurt? Is she coming to live with my father again? My thoughts were missed up but they were stopped when I cool hand pressed tightly against my shoulder. It made me shudder but I knew it was Edward. _Tell him to leave! _My thoughts shouted. Did I want him to leave? _YES!_

"Hello Edward." I said turning around to see his black eyes. they looked darker than usual. I gasped and stepped back as far as I could. He looked like he was in intense pain. Was I making him like this?

"Bella." Edward said hungrily. His eyes got darker every time the clock ticked. His teeth looked almost bared like he wanted to bite me. _This is bad! Mayday! Mayday! Kick his ass out! He will drain you!_

"Edward you're thirsty. I think you should hunt. Please." I said through nervous ragged breaths. He opened his mouth with protest but froze. He didn't say anything else he just jumped out of my window. I sighed and turned around to go down stairs. Once I reached the bottom step my mom came from around the corner. I almost fell back while clutching my chest of a heart attack.

"Oh, sweetie is you ok? I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you!" my mom said while helping my shocked body to the couch. She got here quickly I never even heard the door open ad close through the silent house.

"Yeah. But how did you get here so fast?" I asked.

"That's why I came to talk to you Bella. Your father is a werewolf and I'm a witch…" she said slowly. _What?_

**Charlie pov…**

I parked in my usual spot on the drive way by Bella's truck. I grabbed all of my equipment and walked towards the door. I knew that Renee was al ready here. I could smell her. That smell made me completely fall in love with her. I walked through the door and saw both my daughter and ex-wife. Time to explain my part of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Bella…**

"Bella…me and your father were rivals. We were supposed to be rivals and we still are now. But I never had gotten over the fact that you father had been the one I needed. I still loved your father but the witch council said that there was a new rule…" my mom said while trailing off.

"_That whom another witch mates with…_" but she did get to finish. My dad did the last part. "_A wolf, shall be culled __**(killed) **__instantly or who's out come may be in the culling also." __**(Meaning, if a witch mates with a ware wolf, her, her wolf mate, and their offspring would be killed instantly.)**_

My dad sat on my right side and he put his hand on my right hand. I could feel their worry and warmth spreading all over my body. I wanted more thank nothing right now was for my mom and my dad to make up again. She still loved my father and he loved her. I nodded saying that I understand.

"Guys, we can be a family again. Please, who cares about that they say. You guys are my mom and dad…I love you." I said sadly. They had no right to cull any of us. That ones that should be culled were the wolves and witches that were against us. I knew they were looking into each other's eyes. They were having a silent conversation.

"I and Phil aren't together anymore. Charlie said the I could stay here for a few weeks or so. We can see how that works out." My mom sighed. I looked up at them and they both had reassuring smiles on their faces. I smiled back and smiled.

"Now…let's see how well you can run. This is our first test of the day." My dad said as he got off the couch pulling me with him and I pulled my mother after. We both went into the front yard and then down a path through the woods to an empty grassy place. More like a field though.

"You will start from there," my dad said with a time in his hand "to there." He said while trailing his hand from one end of the field to the other. I stood at the edge of the trees and crouched low. "Ready…set…GO!" he shouted and I went off. I pushed my legs not even getting out of breath. I reach the other end in no time and I ran back to my father's side.

"How was I?" I asked cheerfully. He looked at the timer surprised and he rubbed his eyes and even blinked a few times. My mom stood on the dies lines waiting her turn to tech me something.

"Fifteen seconds." Was all he had said? I felt my jaw drop and the drool roll down my chin. I felt so happy. I wasn't clumsy for the first time! I watched and my dad put the time on a old log and he walked back towards me.

"What now?" I asked.

"I'm going to help you phase. Just stay right here." He instructed. Leaving me with no words he turned towards the woods and I heard shuffling and a thud. A very large wolf came from the leaves and out came a very large brown wolf. His eyes were a smoldering golden brown.

I though it ate my father but it slowly lowered its head so it could great me. His nose touched my shoulder then my feet then my hands and hair. His wet tongue swept across my face with slobber covering every surface on it. I giggled happily and wiped the left over spit shower he gave me. I stopped laughing when he pushed me down. I got back up but he pushed me back down making me grunt.

"Okay…that enough now." I said in a warning voice. I felt annoyed now because he was bothering my space. I picked my self up and he pushed me back down but harder this time. He looked into my eyes and they were teasing me. Daring for me to get up. So I did and I got pushed back down. It coughed or laughed at me and that made me angry.

"Stop it!" I shouted while pushing myself back up again. I stood in front of him and he pushed me down again. And this time both he and my mom laughed. I felt a growl rise in my throat. He made me fall over several times and I didn't really find it funny.

"Dad seriously stops…" I said while shaking. My anger was about to get the best of me and I was pretty sure soon enough I would strike him and get grounded for a long time. I got back up slowly and he pushed me down on my back and I couldn't take it anymore. All of the falling made my head hurt from dizziness and my back hit something shark or a rock causing me to feel pain. I closed my eyes tight hoping for the anger to go away but u shook even more and het had been building up in my very core spreading across my body and I erupted. I thought I had fallen into pieces but those were only the little bits of clothing I had. I looked up and saw the clear GREY sky. Nothing near blue through this sight. My eyes sight was clearer than usual and I could practically hear water flowing from her to La Push. I saw sea gulls flying over head and I could hear them call out. They were flying without care, being free.

'_Like the view Bells?" _I heard my dad say. I heard move meant and I saw him lying on his back with his paws in the air. I never really looked to see if I was okay. I looked down at my body and I saw white paws. I was a fully white wolf huh? The problem was that I didn't mind being like this. I felt lose.

"You aren't fully white Bella. You look adorable." My mom said while sitting on my stomach I looked down at her and it was dark brown. I huffed and looked back at the sky.

'_This is a little cool being with the both of you.' _I said after a while of silence. My dad whined in agreement and tiredly yawned showing me his wide jaw of teeth. He turned onto his stomach and put his head on his paws and curled up into a little ball. I did the same and my mother slept at my side.

**A/N you thought that wolf I Bella's dream was supposed to be her wolf form didn't you? That was actually her grandmother…yes her grandma was a wolf. And she was the first female in Bella's culture to phase. Bella will be the only girl to phase. **

**P.S. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I'm going to update on the other stories soon. **

**Jake…**

"Come on Jake its time for patrols!" Paul shouted. I got out of bed wishing that I was with Bella in her bed. She made my life easier. Leah kept talking about her making my anger and hatred grow for her even more.

I threw on some shorts and went into the kitchen to say bye to Billy. I saw the whole pack out side. Sam had on a really serious face so I'm sure there was something important that he had to tell m us. We turned all of our attention to him and listened closely.

"We are going to visit the Swan house because the redhead has been heading there more often. But that not the only thing. There is a witch here. Werewolves aren't supposed to be with witches because they are very dangerous. And that witch is Bella's mother. We will appreciate her. OK?" Sam considered seriously. I never knew Renee was a witch. Bella but have had a little witch blood in her right?

"Okay. So are we going patrolling now because I'm tired and I want to be asleep before the day is out." Paul sighed rubbing his eyes. We all chuckled and phased into our wolf forms.

"_So…you ready to see that ugly leach lover you call a crush?' _Lea teased. I was starting to get really pissed off because of her attitude against me. I didn't do a thing to her and she treats me like this.

'_Bella isn't ugly! You're the one to talk Leah, Sam dumped you because he knew who he wanted! I know what I want so don't even try to mess with anyone's life because you can't find anyone to love you! Stop being so fucking jealous. God I hate you.' _I said while speeding up my walk. I could even stand to look at her because I might rip her throat out within one bite, she didn't respond to what I said because she knew I was right. Sam kissed Emily because she was a better kisser then Leah. EVERYTHING was better than Leah about Emily.

'_Emily is not perfect! She never is and just to show it I have a plan about her that you guys don't know about! You won't see her ever again.' _ Leah hissed at me. I was guessing Sam heard what she was saying because she ended up right in front of her and started ordering her what to say.

'_That's what you get you rotten cookie.' _I joked while trotting off with the rest of the pack to Bella's house.

**Hey guys I know this chapter was short but I was tired and I didn't want to be late fir publishing nit…I hope I get more reviewers.**


End file.
